ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Foundry Haunter
The Foundry Haunter was a ghost that haunted a UR Steel mill. History Upon attempting to capture the haunter at a UR Steel mill, Egon Spengler accidentally knocked him into a vat of molten steel and his energy readings quickly faded away, leaving Egon to assume he disintegrated.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lost and Foundry" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:39-2:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "A ghost can't just disintegrate into the ion streams."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lost and Foundry" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:41-2:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, theoretically, it is possible." In actuality, the ion streams from the Particle Throwers electrolyzed the ghost and fused it to the molten steel.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lost and Foundry" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:29-14:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The ion streams must have electrolyzed the ghost and fused it with the molten steel." The interference from the rigid molecular structure of steel put off negative readings when the P.K.E. Meter was used.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lost and Foundry" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:33-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That's why the ghost never registered on the P.K.E. Meter. Too much interference from the steel's rigid molecular structure." The molten steel was then formed into workable material, and shipped out to be used in everyday life. They soon came to life in various shapes and sizes: a refrigerator at a Dears department store, a repairman's cable line, nails at a hardware store, can food at a super market, a new sculpture at an art museum, construction site girders, and even a new pole for the Firehouse. Each item with the haunted steel responded to a natural tendency to reunite and traveled on the New Jersey Turnpike to a Noble's Salvage junkyard in New Jersey.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lost and Foundry" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:53-14:57). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But if that's true, then the different parts of the ghost have a natural tendency to reunite." The possessed steel chose to form together and try to re-create the haunter. Instead, it formed into a much larger, more threatening monster which was impervious to the Proton Streams. Even using the car crusher in the scrap yard didn't stop the haunter's metallic form, because the compacted cube was able to fold out and regroup into a second form. By accident, Peter activated a crane's large magnet, trapping the metal pieces, and preventing it from reforming. Using the Ecto- 1 to tow the crane, they brought the steel back to the U.R. Steel mill where they melted the metal and freed the Haunter. Peter and Winston Zeddemore confined him and Egon trapped him. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Lost and Foundry" References Gallery Collages FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage3.png FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage5.png FoundryHaunterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage6.png Primary Canon FoundryHaunter03.jpg FoundryHaunter04.jpg FoundryHaunter05.jpg FoundryHaunter06.jpg FoundryHaunter07.jpg FoundryHaunter08.jpg FoundryHaunter09.jpg 050-16.png FoundryHaunter14.jpg FoundryHaunter15.jpg|In Dears fridge FoundryHaunter16.jpg|In cable line FoundryHaunter17.jpg|In nails FoundryHaunter18.jpg|In cans FoundryHaunter19.jpg|In girders FoundryHaunter20.jpg|In Firehouse pole Foundry2.jpg|Foundry Haunter in its scorpion form FoundryHaunter10.jpg FoundryHaunter11.jpg FoundryHaunter12.jpg FoundryHaunter13.jpg|In 2nd form Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters